The present application relates generally to work machines including automatic or automated grading features and functions. Grading of earth or substrate is a necessary part of landscaping, grounds keeping, building and construction projects. Systems which automatically control the depth or position of a grading tool without requiring selection by an operator have been proposed. Heretofore, such systems have suffered from a number of drawbacks and disadvantages. There remains a significant need for the unique apparatuses, systems and methods disclosed herein.